In downhole drilling applications, flex joints are sometimes used to facilitate directional drilling. The flex joints can be useful in steerable drilling applications to provide a bottom hole assembly with sufficient flexibility to allow deflection of the borehole. Conventional flex joints are long, necked-down sections of pipe having a lower bending stiffness than other components of the bottom hole assembly.